


Дом разделённый

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Midnight Circus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Дьявольский цирк таит множество зловещих секретов. Но истина не может вечно оставаться скрытой. Ведь не так-то просто справляться со своей тёмной стороной... особенно когда она светлая.





	Дом разделённый

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам Midnight Circus (кроссовера линеек World of Darkness).
> 
> Автор не очень-то верит в любовь у Сородичей, тем более долгосрочную. Но у этих милейших Торей она прям в каноничных квентах, поэтому сделаю исключение.
> 
> Можно считать приквелом: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8030863

Лезвие рассекло воздух и воткнулось в щербатую деревянную поверхность.

Глаза метателя были завязаны. Он снял перчатку и провёл кончиками пальцев по очередному кинжалу, оценивая длину и вес, остроту заточки и даже линии гравировки на рукояти. Мир сузился до мельчайших, чистейших ощущений.

Выпад и бросок. Он вкладывал в каждый из них всю ярость, поднимавшуюся со дна души. Раньше это всегда помогало снять напряжение. Но шёл уже четвёртый нож, а лучше не становилось.

— Вращай, любовь моя. Это слишком просто. Вращай!

Ярко раскрашенное колесо двинулось кругом. Прикованный к тому сдавленно застонал.

— Молчать! Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться!

Ещё один свист лезвия. Ещё одна вспышка высвобождаемого гнева. Круг набирал обороты всё быстрее.

Последний кинжал вошёл в уязвимую живую плоть. Несчастный взвыл, прикусив тряпичный кляп. Кровь брызнула на белую рубашку и фрак фокусника.

— Ты промахнулся, — кокетливо заметила ассистентка, вращавшая колесо.

— Неужели? — ухмыльнулся Калабрис. — По-моему, как раз-таки наоборот.

Он снял повязку, открывая чёрные, лишённые белков глаза. Даже старожилы Полуночного Цирка боялись их мертвенной пустоты, но для Рати не было ничего дороже.

— Впрочем, ты права, я действительно теряю хватку, — добавил он. – Никакой зрелищности, никакого изящества. 

— Мне кажется, ты просто чем-то расстроен.

— Ты, как всегда, проницательна.

Она шагнула навстречу своему Сиру. Чарующая, неторопливая, змеиная грация наполняла каждое её движение.

— Поделись со мной своей печалью, и я избавлю тебя от неё, — шепнула прекрасная индианка, обвивая его смуглыми руками с блестящими золотыми браслетами. Тот был не в настроении вспоминать эту давнюю и порядком опостылевшую игру в роковую страсть, но сопротивляться не стал.

— Не знаю, с чего начать. Случалось ли тебе когда-нибудь думать об одном, а вслух говорить другое? Иметь совершенно определённые намерения, но действовать иначе?

Та лукаво улыбнулась:

— Постоянно. Как и любой женщине.

— Что ж, мне подобное оправдание не подходит. Но, дьявол побери, в последнее время я совсем теряю над собой контроль. Понятия не имею, что на меня нашло.

— Как давно? Неделю, год?

— Уже лет сорок... нет, почти пятьдесят. Не больше, но точно не меньше.

На полпути к поцелую Рати остановилась и снова внимательно заглянула в неживые чёрные глаза.

— Ох. Всё серьёзнее, чем я думала.

— Брось, для нас с тобой времени не существует. Чем какие-то несколько десятилетий важнее, чем несколько ночей?

— Дело не в том. Ты... _подсчитывал_? — прищурилась она.

— ...Да. Предавался воспоминаниям. Пытался определить, с чего именно всё могло начаться. Что в этом такого?

— Действительно на тебя не похоже.

Калабрис отстранился от рук возлюбленной и пошёл собирать метательные ножи, продолжая игнорировать хрипы распятого на колесе.

Пусть он так и не сумел воскресить в памяти точку отсчёта, зато хорошо помнил самый последний случай.

***

Цирк приехал совершенно неожиданно, когда сезон гастролей уже почти подошёл к концу. Казалось, он просто появился из ниоткуда, пока часы на старой башне били полночь. 

Потрёпанные и поблекшие от времени и странствий, но всё ещё заманчиво-разноцветные шатры выросли, как мухоморы после дождя. Поддерживающие их тросы, переплетённые с гирляндами огоньков и флажков, протянулись паучьими сетями. Ветер гнал по улицам сорванные афиши, но будто он же сам и прибил их к столбам и заборам — больше было некому. В тишине слышалось, как где-то пытались настроить ужасно фальшивящую каллиопу, и самые низкие из её нот зловеще хрипели в подражание старшему брату — церковному органу, а высокие надрывно визжали, как хор банши на шабаше. 

В ту ночь всем в округе снились кошмары.

Но артисты не спали. Времени оставалось мало: хозяин настоял на том, чтобы открытие состоялось как можно скорее. И подготовка была в самом разгаре.

— ...Это она украла их. Она стащила мои белила.

— Успокойся, у тебя ещё две неоткрытые банки.

Спор накалялся, и к нему невольно стали прислушиваться не только любопытные, но и те, кому прежде не было никакого дела.

— Из-за мима вечно одни проблемы.

— Ну, насчёт прошлых инцидентов я уже говорил. Нужно сообщить кому-нибудь из каинитов. Например, Иллюзионисту. Он точно где-то рядом, тут повсюду его чёртовы птахи.

Белые голуби мирно ворковали на деревянных балках. Пусть их вид был намного менее зловещим, чем у чёрного ворона, служившего шпионом самому Дэвину Кавендишу, но любое, даже самое невинное напоминание о хозяевах вселяло в простых циркачей тревогу.

— Уж лучше птицы, чем кролики, так и норовящие предаться любовным утехам прямо в корзине с моими вещами, — ворчливо отозвался кто-то третий. Его проигнорировали. У всех хватало своих жалоб.

— Сам и скажи. А мы сделаем ставки, как скоро ты пойдёшь на корм львам за то, что отвлекаешь его по пустякам.

Акробат пожал мускулистыми плечами:

— Придётся попытаться убедить в том, что это серьёзно.

— Пропажи того, что вы оставляете у всех на виду? О, как же. Кража века.

— Я о другом. В предыдущих городках, которые мы посещали, она выбиралась охотиться и оставляла обескровленных мертвецов. Нарушения Маскарада следовали аккурат за нашим прибытием. Местные начинали подозревать неладное. Приходили разнюхивать, докладывали Старейшинам...

— Пусть засунут свой Маскарад себе в Камарилью по самые Традиции.

Девицы, помогавшие друг другу пристегнуть чулки, визгливо хихикнули.

— Хозяин скажет то же самое, держу пари.

— Но не Калабрис. К тому же, он один из немногих, кому каким-то образом удаётся найти с ней общий язык.

— Да ладно? Думала, для этого нужен как минимум второй Малк.

— А он?..

Перешёптывания утонули в отдалённых отголосках возобновлённых попыток настроить проржавевшую каллиопу.

— ...О! Откуда такая уверенность?

— Его номера. Ни Химерии, ни Глэмора, ни магии. Притом, что в чарах иллюзий здесь ему нет равных. Лишь преданность искусству фокусника — больше ничего. Сначала это сбивало меня с толку, но разгадка оказалась проста. Это так по-тореадорски, что удивляюсь, как он ещё не пророс розами.

— Тише! — шикнул кто-то. — Я слышал, недавно он на неделю заточил одного парня в его худших кошмарах. Только за то, что сплетничал за его спиной.

— Неделя? Всего-то? Ха. Раньше было строже. И изобретательнее.

Смех и разноголосье становились всё громче и оживлённее, и даже перекрыли страдальческие стенания фальшивого инструмента, но ненадолго. Несколько самых болтливых внезапно умолкли, закашлявшись. Блестя хитином и перебирая лапками, жуки и сороконожки сплошным потоком выползали из горла, тут же устремляясь за шиворот.

Смятение вспугнуло голубей. Вспорхнули белые крылья, сверху попадали белые перья, плечо одного из бездельников сжала белая перчатка. Но возникшая позади него тень была чернее чёрного.

— Что, больше нечего сказать? Какая жалость. Я как раз хотел спросить, позволите ли присоединиться к вашей задушевной беседе.

Морок пропал бесследно и так же мгновенно, как и появился. Но при всей своей мимолётности был так убедителен, что те продолжали судорожно хватать воздух и стряхивать с себя остатки несуществующих ползучих мерзостей.

— Репетировать. Живо.

***

Тамика прислушивалась, спрятавшись за нагромождением реквизита и золочёных оркестровых труб. Ничей разговор не ускользал от неё. Она ловила слова и нанизывала их на нити внимания и памяти. Но от неё самой никто не слышал ни одного.

Гомон угас. В воцарившейся тишине она явственно слышала стук трости и шорох плаща по полу, усыпанному опилками и облетевшими блёстками. Один из хозяев — _ненастоящих_ хозяев, но тот, кто и сам был повелителем ненастоящего — остановился прямо перед ширмой. Он знал, что она здесь. Тамика замерла.

— О дух, внимающий мне, явись в наш бренный мир! — раздался его голос: холодная насмешка кинжала, спрятанного в складках бархата.

Малкавианка вышла из тени, скрывая мертвенно-белое лицо веером. Лишь таинственно блестели узкие тёмные глаза.

— Ma chère, говорят, ты опять устраиваешь побеги в перерывах между представлениями. Со слишком заметными последствиями. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я доложил об этом мистеру Кавендишу?

Реакцию мима было сложно истолковать. Она внимательно слушала, очарованная гипнотическим взглядом Иллюзиониста и его невозможно-идеальными, как у маски, мефистофельскими чертами. Но в ответ только перевернула чёрный веер белой стороной, а белый — чёрной, и сложила их трепещущими крыльями бабочки. Её молчание оставалось нерушимым, застывшим в одном вечном мгновении, как и нарисованная слеза на щеке. Раньше той не было — он помнил точно.

— Всё ещё в трауре из-за того случая с оборотнем и сатиром?

Склонив голову и подняв длинные рукава кимоно, Тамика изобразила скорбь безутешной вдовы. 

Калабрис не любил тратить время. Особенно на проблемы Сородичей, которые успели смертельно надоесть ему ещё несколько веков назад. Но сила и авторитет не оказали бы на сумасшедшего мима никакого влияния. Необходим был особый подход.

Он заговорщически склонился чуть ближе, опираясь на трость, и понизил голос до вкрадчивого шёпота:

— Видишь ли, у подобных нам с тобой тоже есть своя пьеса. Но её играют в масках. Если кто-нибудь открывает свою истинную природу, публика может догадаться о распределении ролей, а оно должно держаться в тайне. Здесь, в цирке, свои правила. Но там, за его пределами, за такое тебя могут исключить со сцены.

Выбеленное лицо прояснилось пониманием. Конечно, она обязательно постарается быть достойной своей партии в представлении, каким бы оно ни было.

Зеркально отражая её едва заметную блуждающую улыбку, Тореадор мрачно усмехнулся. Он тоже кое-что осознал.

— Ах, бедное дитя проклятой крови. Вижу, дело не только в этом. Разум твоего Сира был настолько затуманен, что он даже не сумел научить тебя питаться, не убивая добычу, не так ли? Но это сущие пустяки...

Сначала он хотел сказать ей, что тела следует прятать получше. 

Потом передумал и решил поощрить Малкавианку продолжать в том же духе. Да, нарушения Маскарада было легко связать с появлением цирка, и это привлекало ненужное внимание. Но, с другой стороны, те, кто приходили с расследованием, тоже попадали в его расставленные сети...

Однако вслух он произнёс совсем другое.

— ...Никогда не поздно наверстать упущенное. Постарайся вовремя останавливаться. Это нелегко, но вскоре начнёт получаться.

Неизвестно, учла ли она это и приняла ли всерьёз, но ответила глубоким поклоном и странными жестами, которыми в театре её родной культуры благодарили божеств и духов-наставников.

Но Иллюзионист остался равнодушен к преувеличенной экспрессии безумного мима. В другое время он, возможно, был бы польщён таким почтением. Увы, теперь он пребывал в слишком плохом настроении.

Честно говоря, ему казалось, что он сходит с ума сам.

***

Близился рассвет. Тамика возвращалась с охоты. Она скользила от тени к тени, и лишь на мгновения лунный свет выхватывал из них неуловимый силуэт. На белом лице ярким контрастом алела кровь.

Повелитель лжи сказал правду. Пусть и нелёгким усилием воли, ей удалось оторваться от жертвы до того, как сердце перестало биться. И осознание удивило её: оказалось, что голод уже отступил, и лишь одни только алчное наслаждение и хищный инстинкт заставляли её продолжать вытягивать жизнь. Но покоряться земным страстям было недостойно духа, избранного судить живущих и исполнять свою партию в мировой мистерии.

Она хотела поблагодарить и чёрного господина, и белую леди за его плечом, но вторая исчезла слишком скоро. Это опечалило Тамику. В присутствии той вспоминались счастливые времена, когда её дорогой Анджело был рядом, и улыбающееся лицо отца, и тихое волшебство падающего снега, за которым она так любила наблюдать. Расставаться с этими прекрасными чувствами вовсе не хотелось. Мастер иллюзий тоже был весьма расстроен, и, уходя, силком выволок наружу подслушивавшего акробата.

Но, возвращаясь на территорию цирка, Малкавианка увидела её вновь.

Уже были подняты шатры и подвезены фургоны, но музыка и огни ещё не оживили безмолвный сумрак. До утреннего открытия оставалось некоторое время, и дети Каина уходили на покой до заката, а остальные пытались урвать немного отдыха перед долгими трудами. Поэтому вокруг не было ни души.

Призрачная женщина шла по безлюдной аллее. Точнее, парила в нескольких сантиметрах над землёй. Белоснежные одежды невесомо развевались, словно в замедленной съёмке. Лицо скрывали туманная вуаль и маска. 

_— ...Если бы только я могла согреть его холодное сердце, осветить его тёмную душу..._

Притаившись вдалеке, Тамика застыла на месте, чтобы не спугнуть чарующее видение. Она даже задержала бы дыхание, но её последний вздох был так же далёк от настоящего времени, как и последнее слово.

_— ...Но отчего же он печалится, когда я обнимаю его? Отчего гневается, когда я целую его уста?.._

Голос был одновременно слышен и не слышен. Пока искажённый разум дочери Малкава собрал половинки невозможного воедино и примирился с этим, белая леди в маске уже исчезла в предрассветном тумане.

Несомненно, это был хороший знак. Тамика беззвучно рассмеялась, на мгновение забыв про траур, и зааплодировала.

Следующей ночью она опять будет блистать на сцене, танцуя с веерами на натянутом канате под самым куполом, а живые будут смотреть и гадать, что скрывается за её молчанием. Но она никому не выдаст свои секреты. Цирк всегда скрывал столько чудес и волшебства...

***

Заинтригованные возгласами зазывалы и красочными афишами, посетители нагрянули с самого утра. К вечеру они заполонили маленький мирок, и ночь обещала быть не менее шумной. Для тех, кто успел пресытиться дневными шоу и аттракционами, после заката открывались новые — более таинственные, более порочные, более притягательные.

— Узнайте свою судьбу! Приоткройте завесу будущего! Когда вы встретите свою любовь? Где вас поджидает удача? Мудрые предсказательницы видят всё! — завлекала прохожих молодая цыганка у фургончика. Нежный голос не мог перекрыть более бойкие выкрики, но её миловидное лицо и пёстрый наряд мгновенно приковывали взгляды.

Вскоре очередной любопытный сидел в тёмной тесной комнатушке, озарённой только несколькими свечами. Дымок благовоний клубился над столиком с чашками кофе, потрёпанными колодами Таро, хрустальным шаром и множеством расшитых мешочков с ещё более загадочным содержимым. Из одного из таких гадалка вытащила самодельный талисман с зеленоватым камнем и птичьим пером.

— Сожми его в ладони и посмотри мне в глаза, — велела она.

Парень с интересом уставился в манящие карие очи, хотя его взгляд так и норовил скользнуть ниже, в прикрытое цветастой шалью пышное декольте. Меридия была ничуть не менее привлекательна, чем младшая сестра, но иначе — зрелой красотой в самом расцвете.

Он не знал, что цыганка стремилась узреть не только будущее, но и прошлое. И всё оказалось куда хуже, чем она подозревала. Он пробыл тут не с самого утра, но истинные владельцы Полуночного Цирка уже успели поймать его в свои сети. Свирель заклинателя змей и пара крепких напитков в палатке Бахуса надёжно усыпили его бдительность и помутили разум, и он даже не заподозрил, что клоуны избивали друг друга вовсе не надувными молотками. В карманах лежали безделушки-призы за меткую стрельбу в тире, зачарованные могущественными проклятиями. Ему оставалось лишь зайти в зеркальный лабиринт, чтобы уже никогда оттуда не выйти, или принять приглашение в ночное казино, чтобы окончательно проиграть свою душу.

— О Кара, владычица масок, внемли верной служительнице! Молю тебя, исцели этого несчастного, пришедшего в твоё святилище по доброй воле! — прошептала Меридия, сложив ладони на сжатом кулаке с амулетом. 

Её младшая сестра оставалась на страже снаружи, а старшая, закрыв глаза, следила, чтобы за ними не шпионили духи и маги.

Через несколько минут парень вышел из транса, не понимая, где находится. Цыганки напоили его травяным чаем и отправили домой.

Меридия повернулась к молчаливому силуэту в углу:

— Видишь? У нас нет ни оружия, ни коварных планов. Это всё, что мы делаем... всё, что можем сделать. Мы не враги тебе и не угроза твоему любовнику.

— Вижу, — коротко отозвалась индианка. В полумраке, дымке и мерцании свечей она казалась бронзовой статуей из древнего храма.

Обычно Аврора принимала посетителей утром, Меридия — днём и вечером, а Фата — ночью, но в особых случаях — и для особых гостей — они собирались все вместе. 

— Ты знала. Но не выдала нас ему. Почему? — поинтересовалась младшая. 

— Вы — жрицы, как и я, — ответила Рати. — Пусть у нас разные пути и разные боги, но я уважаю женское священнослужение. Я никому не расскажу о ваших тайнах. Но не ждите, что буду с вами союзничать. Что бы ни произошло, я останусь на стороне своего Сира.

Седовласая Фата понимающе улыбнулась:

— Вижу, ты действительно любишь его, золотце моё. Но его время проходит. Скоро вернётся милосердная богиня, истинная хозяйка карнавалов и мистерий культа, скрывающегося под личиной бродячего балагана. Она изгонит силы зла, а с ними будут свергнуты и их нечестивые пособники — падший маг, принцесса Неблагого Двора и наследник Каина. 

— Не знаю насчёт мистера Кавендиша и леди Астарты, но Калабрис служит только собственному тщеславию, — возразила Рати. — Уж я-то его знаю.

— До недавних пор ты не подозревала даже о малой части того, что на самом деле происходит в цирке. Притом, что живёшь здесь уже два века. Стоит ли утверждать что-либо с такой уверенностью? — обратилась к ней средняя сестра, словно мать к несмышлёному дитя. Ту это не задело: нежизнь и священная традиция научили её быть терпеливой.

— Быть может, вы правы, — сказала она после недолгого молчания. — В последнее время я и сама его не узнаю. Он стал стремиться к уединению. Часто вспоминает прошлое — почти что с сожалением, если не раскаянием. Считает, что то и дело проявляет слабость, и злится на себя. Сперва я думала, что ему попросту наскучило бессмертие и однообразие... но если вдруг это и впрямь влияние губительных демонических сил... Для того я и пришла к вам, вещие сёстры — попросить для него амулет или что-нибудь подобное.

Те переглянулись.

— Всё, что мы можем тебе предложить — чай или кофе, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты откажешься, — посмеиваясь, ответила седовласая Фата.

— Вряд ли чудовище, чьё сердце так же черно, как и его глаза, действительно заслуживает такой преданности и любви, — добавила Меридия.

— Но это и есть самый могущественный оберег, который ты можешь ему дать, — завершила юная Аврора.

Всё тем же спокойным тоном Рати поблагодарила их и ушла.

— Ждать осталось недолго, сёстры мои, — сказала младшая. — Кара вернётся. Я чувствую: она придёт в облике невинного дитя, и хищные звери будут кротко лизать ей руки, и зло не устоит против её чистоты.

— А мне кажется, что это будет светлая жрица, прекрасная дева, — возразила средняя.

Но старшая на сей раз промолчала. Она предвидела совсем иное.

***

Тайные силы брали верх постепенно. Просачивались в щели слабостей, страхов и пороков. Оплетали паутиной, отравляли медленным ядом.

...Очарование разноцветных огней и музыки, притягательное, словно пламя для мотыльков.

...Сладкий соблазн захватывающих представлений и аттракционов.

...Извращённый интерес, влекущий к выставке уродов и бесстыдным закрытым развлечениям.

...Охота до зрелищ, пробирающих до глубины сердца — и цепко запускающих в него когти.

...Столько ярких вывесок, столько способов исполнить самые взыскательные желания. Предсказания судьбы в обмен на годы жизни. Дешёвые татуировки, вгоняющие краску под кожу и голодных демонов в подсознание. Азартные конкурсы, ставки в которых так смешны — свободная воля и бессмертная душа...

_«Только сегодня! Спешите видеть!_   
_Лунный Карнавал и Полуночный Цирк Анастаджио Сальваторио!_   
_Незабываемое шоу! Целый парк всевозможных увеселений! Диковинки со всего света!_   
_В нашей программе: сеанс магии от величайшего волшебника! В чём секрет его удивительных фокусов? Приходите и узнаете сами!»_

Тайная сила брала верх постепенно. Разведывала пути. Искала уязвимости.

...Тоска и разочарование, неизменные спутники пресыщенного декадента. Нежизнь не изгладила их — сделала их вечными. А лицемерие богемы и пустые надежды Сира, что избалованный протеже когда-нибудь остепенится, лишь усугубили.

...Изгнание. Воспоминания о пьянящей свободе скитаний с табором Равнос. Неужели мастерство обмана — единственное, что осталось с тех пор?

...Восхищение чужим искусством и утешение своим. Лица зрителей — они счастливы. Но счастлив ли он сам?

...Прекрасное Дитя и пламенная страсть к ней, неизбежно угасшая с десятилетиями, но всё ещё тлеющая теплом...

Нет, нет, какие же всё это глупости. Позорные минуты слабости, угрожающие репутации и власти. Проклятие Тореадорской крови, заставляющее гнаться за миражами и воображать давно мёртвые чувства. Самообман, простительный тому, кто и так ежедневно творит и поддерживает иллюзии, скрывающие истинную природу адского карнавала, по сравнению с которыми привычные фокусы для публики — детская игра. Но всё-таки именно они — его призвание. И... да, он счастлив. Может быть, именно это, наравне с заботой о Рати, подточило его душу. Неважно. Теперь он решил принять всё, как есть.

Поправив плащ и надев цилиндр, Калабрис бросил последний взгляд в зеркало над гримёрной стойкой. Он не изменился ни на йоту, не постарел ни на день. Глаза торжествующе сияли ослепительным белым светом. Всё было как прежде. Всё было идеально.

— Господин Иллюзионист, ваш выход!

Богиня масок улыбнулась чужими губами. Какое бы зло ни владело её храмом, у неё всё ещё были её верные жрицы — и, как в прежние времена, иерофант её мистерий.

— Что ж... _Наш_ выход.


End file.
